


Reyder in a Nutshell: A Collection of 100-word Drabbles

by queenofkadara



Series: The Vidal Chronicles [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, One True Pairing, Reyder, Romance, True Love, f!reyder - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara
Summary: MEFFW had a 100-word drabble challenge, and I love the idea so much, I've decided to do more drabbles about Reyes Vidal and Mara Ryder!This drabble collection is marked as a Completed work, but since it's a bunch of (mostly) unconnected short fics, I'll update whenever an idea strikes my fancy.





	1. Something Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes' thoughts when he first meets Mara Ryder.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” 

Green eyes met bronze. The bottom dropped out of his stomach. Her cheeky gaze scanned his body, and it felt like an electric charge. 

Reyes Vidal had left the Milky Way to escape Aria T’Loak’s greedy, seductive grasp. He’d left the Nexus to escape the leadership’s questionable decision-making. Somehow he’d become the secret vigilante of Kadara, and there was no escaping his responsibilities.

Reyes had travelled to Andromeda to escape. But one look at her face, and suddenly he knew he had something to run towards, something to capture, something precious. 

Mara Ryder.


	2. Is this love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes' thoughts during the takedown of the Roekaar murderers on Kadara.

Mara rolled smoothly across the floor, snatching up the kett assault rifle and aiming it at the Roekaar leader. She threw him a quick smirk then snapped into action, a whirlwind of violent beauty. Biotics flared and bodies flew as she slammed her fist to the ground. She spun low, dodging an omni-blade, her asari sword singing through the air. 

Afterwards, she stood tall and tossed back her bangs, grinning at him. “We make a good team,” she proclaimed. 

Reyes grinned back. A flood of warmth spread through his body, making his heart pound. _Is this love that I’m feeling?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my favourite Bob Marley song :)


	3. You're Someone To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes' thoughts during that moment on the rooftop... the moment when everything changed.

“You’re someone to me.” 

Reyes turns to look at Mara. Her face is open, her green eyes warm. Her words are genuine, honest, heartfelt. She hardly knows him, but she speaks with conviction, like she already knows everything that she needs to know about him. 

_You’re someone to me._

There’s so much she doesn’t know. His dirty past, the murders he’s committed; hands cut off, mandibles broken, torturing his victims without thinking twice. But she looks at him like none of that would matter.

_You’re someone to me._

Reyes didn’t realize it, but it’s all he ever wanted to hear.


	4. SAM in lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble for MEFFW's weekly challenge! The prompt: "Heartbeat."
> 
> SAM reflects on an amorous moment between Reyes and Mara Ryder.
> 
> This is a follow up on my oneshot with SAM and Reyes, which you can read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11172537/chapters/25335894) if you're interested!

Her heart rate is accelerating. This is usually associated with a stressful situation such as combat. But at this moment, there is no stress. There is an increase in blood flow to her cheeks, her breasts, her genitals; there is a surge of dopamine. There is an increase in her respiratory rate.

But there is no stress. 

Reyes runs his hands over Ryder’s body. A bite to her neck causes a spike in endorphins. Suddenly there are contractions in her pelvic muscles, her thighs. She is wreathed in pleasure. 

As one in the same body, I am wreathed in pleasure.


	5. Flagship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tiny contribution to this week's Reyder prompt, from the talented and lovely flight_feather! 
> 
> The prompt: A time when either Reyes or his LI didn't want to return to their duties. Today, I chose Mara Ryder as the one who didn't want to go back.

Mara slowly opened her eyes. Reyes smiled down at her, but his eyebrows were contracted with worry. Then she remembered. 

_The Archon’s flagship. We’re hitting it today…_

A jolt of dread tugged her belly. She curled towards Reyes. “I don't wanna go back to the Tempest. I want to stay here,” she whined.

Reyes chuckled reassuringly. “You'll be back soon,” he purred. “I'm sure of it.” He rolled her onto her back and kissed her deeply. 

Their fingers twined together and Mara arched into him, basking in his heat. 

She would cross two galaxies to come back to this man.


	6. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyder drabble contribution for flight_feather's weekly Reyes Vidal prompt!
> 
> The prompt:   
> Moments in time - Those odd, precious moments that will last forever in memory, no matter how quotidien they are.

Reyes frowned at his omni-tool while brushing his teeth. A lock of damp hair fell over his eyes and he tossed his head impatiently, then tapped at the omni-tool.

Mara lay in bed, shamelessly admiring his naked glory.

Reyes noticed her watching and winked. He returned to the bathroom and spat out his toothpaste, then started to shave. 

Mara slipped up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and savouring his shower-damp skin. Reyes squeezed her hand briefly before continuing to shave. 

Moments like this - these moments of peace, of home - were everything the Pathfinder had set out to protect.


	7. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Reyder drabble contribution for flight_feather's weekly Reyes Vidal prompt!
> 
> The prompt:  
> Moments in time - Those odd, precious moments that will last forever in memory, no matter how quotidien they are.

Strong, tanned fingers slid slowly down Mara’s bare midriff, followed by the gentlest brushing of lips. Reyes didn’t kiss her belly; he caressed her skin with his lips, like he was savouring the feel. 

“Your skin is so fucking soft,” he mumbled, and hooked one finger into her panties. Mara’s back arched like a bow as Reyes’ exploratory lips slid lower- 

“What are you thinking about?” Reyes plopped down on the sofa beside her, jarring her from her thoughts. She blushed, and he raised an eyebrow and smirked quizzically at her reaction.

Mara bit her lip coquettishly. “Nothing.” _And everything._


	8. Wearing Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want 100-word Reyder smut, you say? You got it. 
> 
> Inspired by my current favourite Reyder theme, [Wearing Nothing by Dagny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rReRtMbQq18). Mara would totally dance in the kitchen to this. 
> 
> For tehprincessj!

Mara twitched her hips, then spun towards him with a grin. She belted out the chorus: 

_When I'm with you, I feel like wearing nothing_  
_Nothing at all…_

Reyes chuckled, then pulled her towards him. His hand slid over her butt and under her thigh, then lifted her leg and hooked it around his hip. Her lips parted with lust as his hardness pressed against her. 

“That can be arranged,” he purred, then pressed her back against the counter and peeled off her tanktop. He eyed her rosy nipples with anticipation. 

_When I'm with you, I feel like wearing nothing..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, didn't I mention it would be a smut mini-series? You'll have to hang out and wait for the rest... :D


	9. Wearing Nothing II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 100-word smut. Inspired by [Wearing Nothing by Dagny. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rReRtMbQq18)
> 
> That's all. ;)

Mara gasped as Reyes undulated his hips against hers, the sweet friction of his hard cock making heat pool in her groin. He swept a thumb over her nipple, then raised his eyes to hers. The music blasted on:

_Baby I just feel like wearing_  
 _Nothing at all_

Reyes smiled smugly at the desire in her face, then tugged off his shirt. Mara’s eager fingers smoothed over his chest. She pinched his nipple suddenly, making him gasp in surprise. Then he chuckled. 

“Two can play at that game,” he growled. Then he lowered his head. 

_Fuck yes_ , Mara thought deliriously.


	10. Wearing Nothing III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100-word smut saga continues. ;)

Reyes lifted Mara onto the kitchen counter and slid his hands along her thighs, pushing her legs apart to stand between them. His hands slid up along her ribs and over her breasts to tease her pert nipples with his thumbs. 

Mara arched into him and gripped his hair. She pulled his belt with her other hand. “Take this off,” she panted.

Reyes gripped her jaw, tilting her face down to look into his eyes. “You trying to tell me what to do?” he demanded.

Mara grinned. She knew what that voice meant. She bit her lip before answering.

“Yes.”


	11. Wearing Nothing IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100-word smut series continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I disappeared to write for another fandom and left Mara and Reyes hanging mid-sex! I'M SUCH A BITCH HAHAH
> 
> Anyway, the rest of the mini-series is coming. I couldn't leave these two panting for breath forever. *wiggles eyebrows*

“Put your hands on the counter. And don’t move them.”

Mara shivered as the Charlatan’s dark, sexual voice rolled over her. She obeyed immediately, resting her weight back on her palms. 

The Charlatan ran his hands slowly along her sides, his thumbs torturously skimming the sides of her breasts. His bronze eyes followed his hands, painting a sizzling heat across her skin.

Abruptly he nuzzled the tender skin of her breast, then suckled one of her nipples. Mara jerked and gasped, arching into the heat of his tongue, but she didn’t move her hands. 

Obeying the Charlatan always paid off.


	12. Wearing Nothing V

The Charlatan gently slid his lips to Mara’s other nipple, then dragged his tongue over its taut peak. 

She whimpered desperately, but didn’t move her hands. Reyes chuckled against her skin. “You taste salty,” he purred. 

“I was dancing, remember?” she panted. Reyes hummed an affirmative, then swept his thumb over the juncture of her thighs. 

“I like the salt of your skin. But I like the sweetness of your pussy even more,” he said. His voice was tinted with mocking laughter; he knew his words would drive her wild. 

Sure enough, Mara arched and moaned his favourite word. “ _Please._ ”


	13. Wearing Nothing VI

Reyes smirked smugly. His thumb circled her clit through her panties, and Mara could barely think. 

“Please what?” he whispered, and Mara mewled with frustration. He wanted her to find words when his fingers were making her mind come apart at the seams?

“Please just… touch me! I want…” she panted incoherently.

Reyes chuckled. “You’re not making any sense.” He gripped her chin firmly, forcing her to look into his hot bronze eyes as he spoke. “Should I tell you what I’m going to do?”

Lust surged over her. She could find the words to answer this. 

“Yes _please_ , Reyes!”


	14. Wearing Nothing VII

Reyes smiled in satisfaction, then dropped his eyes to the apex of Mara’s thighs. Lovingly he skimmed his fingers over the moisture that was pooling through her panties. 

“I’m going to take these off. And I’m going to taste that sweet pussy. After you come, I’m going to flip you over, and I’m going to fuck you against this counter. Is that understood?”

Mara nodded furiously. She could barely breathe through the weight of her anticipation. 

Reyes smiled. “Lift your hips,” he whispered. Then finally, _finally_ , he peeled off her panties.

_When I’m with you, I feel like wearing nothing…_


	15. Wearing Nothing VIII

His tongue was so warm and firm and _talented_. Mara moaned with bliss as Reyes stroked his clever tongue along the length of her cleft to massage her clit with perfect, precise pressure. Instinctively she cradled his head with one hand, twining her fingers into his raven hair. 

Suddenly he bit the inside of her thigh, a tiny painful bite that made her gasp. “I said not to move your hands,” he said imperiously as he straightened. 

_No, please,_ Mara thought desperately. She needed his mouth on her pussy. She lived for it. “Please,” she begged. “I won’t move. Promise.”


	16. Wearing Nothing IX

“Hands on the counter. If you move them again, I’ll get the scarves,” the Charlatan threatened.

Despite her thwarted lust, Mara smirked. “That sounds like a dare,” she quipped. 

The Charlatan raised his eyebrows at this impudence, then folded his arms over his bare chest and stepped away from her. He leaned against the counter and stared at her in silent challenge.

Mara swallowed hard, her desperation rising as his tiger’s eyes swept slowly from her nipples down to the slick folds of her pussy, spread open and awaiting his exquisite attention… if only he would deign to give it.


	17. Wearing Nothing X

The Charlatan gazed at her sternly, his tiger-gold eyes punishing her for her disobedience even as they stoked her desire with their burning heat.

Mara squirmed under the intensity of his stare. She arched her back, trying desperately to tempt him close. If it was allowed, she would have reached between her legs to stroke the bud of her pleasure. 

But the Charlatan had forbidden this. 

Mara whined with need. “Reyes… _please_. I’ll behave. Just touch me. Please!”

Reyes finally stepped close, his arms still folded. When he was standing between her legs again, he smirked. 

“Kiss me,” he said.


	18. Wearing Nothing XI

Mara leaned down to meet his lips. But she kept her hands on the counter. 

Reyes cradled her neck tenderly as he nipped her lips, then stroked his tongue into her mouth. Then, without warning, he bent down and slicked his tongue over her wetness. 

Mara jerked at the sudden intimacy of his tongue. But she kept her hands on the counter. 

A divine circular rhythm over her clit. A lick just inside her centre before resuming his exquisite swirling pressure. 

Suddenly Mara broke. Her climax shivered over her with excruciating sweetness. 

But she kept her hands on the counter.


	19. Wearing Nothing XII

Mara was still shuddering with pleasure when the Charlatan gripped her thighs and pulled her smoothly off the counter. “Turn around. Hands on the counter,” he ordered. 

She obeyed instantly, pressing her breasts and palms flat on the counter. She arched her back enticingly and spread her legs. Over her shoulder, she tossed him a smouldering glance. 

“I’m ready,” she panted. 

Reyes grinned at her suddenly, his eyes glittering with warm approval, and a dagger of tenderness pierced Mara’s lust to burrow into her heart. 

“Kiss me,” she whispered pleadingly, and Reyes’ smile grew. 

“That can be arranged,” he purred.


	20. Wearing Nothing XIII

Reyes stripped his pants off with swift grace, then stepped close and slid the hardness of his cock between Mara’s legs to rock teasingly against her wetness. 

Slowly he pulled on her shoulders so her back was flush to his chest. He tilted her head back with his fingers on her chin and took her lips in a gentle kiss. His delicate, tender tasting of her mouth contrasted sharply with the eager rhythm of his cock between her legs. 

Then, just as he carefully broke their kiss, he reached down and slid his length into her yielding heat. 

_Fuck yes._


	21. Wearing Nothing XIV

Mara gasped with relief as the length of his cock filled and soothed her. Blissfully she lay her chest flat on the counter again.

Reyes’ groan of pleasure sent shivers of heat up her spine. “I want to fuck you hard and fast, but you feel so fucking good. I don’t want to rush,” he breathed. 

Mara smiled, then gasped again as he stroked his cock out and then smoothly inside of her again. “You sweet-talker,” she panted. 

Reyes chuckled. “They don’t call me Shena for nothing,” he purred. Then he thrust deep again, wiping further quips from Mara’s mind.


	22. Wearing Nothing XV

She was hypnotized, lulled into an ocean of bliss that lapped higher with every slow thrust of his cock. Mindless, breathless, she clenched her fingers against the unyielding counter and focused every scrap of her attention on the exquisite pressure of his hardness against her inner walls. 

Suddenly his lips were at her ear. “Touch yourself,” he growled. “I want you to come with me.”

She was powerless to disobey. Her hand slid down to her taut nub.

The waves of bliss surged higher and became turbulent. Mara moaned in desperation, and then Reyes began to fuck her in earnest.


	23. Wearing Nothing XVI

Reyes slammed his length into her, his fingers biting into her hips, his teeth biting her shoulder. A hoarse gasp of pleasure was dragged from her throat with each beautiful thrust. 

“Yes!” 

His desperate breaths were hot in her ear, and Mara was desperate too. The dual pleasure of her fingers and his cock was breathtaking. The waves of bliss were rising, then suddenly they crashed. She cried out in ecstasy, and Reyes gasped his climax as well. 

“Yes!”

He lay his forehead on her back, spent and gasping. “Let’s do this forever,” he panted, and Mara grinned.

“Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DAH, I did it!!! I let them finish!! HAHAHAHA!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this lil' smutty mini-series!


End file.
